


New Friends: Daddy Issues

by Eclipse9856



Series: New Friends [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse9856/pseuds/Eclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard sorta meets Pavel's dad. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends: Daddy Issues

"You know good and damn well that you can't see him, Andrei," Leonard heard Jim tell someone.

"You think you can keep him from me. He's my son," a man with Russian accent replied. Leonard wasn't a betting man but, if he was, he would bet that the man in Jim's office was Pavel's father. Chris managed to get a restraining order to keep the abusive man away from his son. The order was also supposed to keep him away from anywhere Pavel frequents, including the garage.

"I don't think anything, the judge, on the other hand, thinks a few things," Jim said, in a matter of fact tone. "Look, nothing would make me happier than to call the cops on you for violating the protection order but I'm a father too and I'm not a complete asshole. Just leave."

"This isn't over," Andrei said.

"Please tell me that wasn't a threat," Leonard said from the door. "Our lawyer would have a field day with that." The man glared at them both before he left Jim's place. "He's a piece of work."

"You didn't grow up with him," Pavel said as he ducked into the office. "Zhank you for…"

"Stop thanking us, kid," Leonard chuckled.

"Do you know zhe sad part?" the teen asked them. Leonard and Jim shook their heads. "You are both good fathers. Your ex keeps trying to take your child and your ex didn't even tell you about yours. Yet, I can't get him to leave me alone."

"Worse part," Jim sighed, "is that he probably thinks he's doing the right thing."

"Well, he's not," Leonard sighed.

"No," Pavel agreed, "he's not."


End file.
